


Bitch

by BlueJackRabbit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I wrote this when I was bored at work, Manipulation, Master & Servant, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJackRabbit/pseuds/BlueJackRabbit
Summary: Kanae is a lot like a dog.
Relationships: Kanae von Rosewald & Tsukiyama Shuu
Kudos: 2





	Bitch

She was loyal. She was obedient. She would do anything her master asked of her without batting an eye.

Her world revolved around him. She would wait anxiously for him to come home, not knowing how long he would be gone or even where he was going. She would perk up when she heard the door crack open, or saw his car pull into the driveway. She would be ecstatic when he would finally come home - feeling like she could bounce off the walls.

You may ask, what had he done to deserve so much admiration from her? The secret was simple - just feed her and give her a place to stay and she would be loyal forever. It didn't matter how many times he had hurt her or brought her down. She stayed by his side, clinging to the good times, begging for the scraps of affirmation he gave her.

She believed that his happiness was the key to her own, but his love was conditional. She had to be good. She was always on her best behavior, but that wasn't good enough. Nothing was ever good enough. Though no matter what he did, she would always forgive and forget without a second thought - but there were times she would greet him, tail between her legs out of guilt for things that were beyond her control. Beating herself up over every mistake she made, bringing herself down before anyone else could.

She was desperate. It didn't matter anymore who she had to take down to please him - a hunting dog, telling herself it would somehow be worth it. He had trained her well to serve his every need. He knew how to pull her back in if ever he thought she was beginning to stray. Reassurance, small rays of hope, and shallow acts of love and kindness that were nothing more than a tug on the leash that kept her under his control.

She was loyal, she was loving, she was forgiving, she was obedient. She gave him everything she could - because he was everything to her. But sometimes she couldn't help but wonder, what was she to him?


End file.
